


the end of her world

by yejislady



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Why do I do this to myself, i am so sorry asami u didn’t deserve this, korra is sexy, korrasami brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejislady/pseuds/yejislady
Relationships: Bolin/Asami Sato, Bolin/Korra (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	the end of her world

It was the middle of the fall when Asami had left for an important business meeting in the Southern Water Tribe. She had to meet with Varrick to make a deal with him for Future Industries. Korra, unfortunately, had to stay behind. The Republic City council needed her; President Moon specifically asked her to stay behind. 

“Ms. Sato, your aircraft is ready for takeoff,” Chief Beifong announced. 

“Thank you, Lin,” Asami gave the Chief of Police a kind smile before turning to Korra. “I’ll be back in a week.”

“What am I going to do without you?” Korra asked as Asami pulled her in for a hug. 

She placed her nose in the crook of Asami’s neck, breathing in her scent one last time before she took off. 

“I’ll miss you, too,” Asami said, softly. “It’s only for a week. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Korra smiled, giving her wife a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I’ll be counting down the minutes.”

Asami laughed, letting go of Korra’s hand as she began walking backwards. 

“Goodbye, Korra,” she waved. “I love you.”

“Bye, Asami,” Korra said as she watched the young woman board the plane. “I love you, too.”

The door to the plane closed, and before Korra knew it, Asami was gone. She made her way back to their home in the heart of Republic City. She spent the rest of the day hanging out with Mako, Wu, and Bolin, then went to bed for the night. 

Throughout the night, she couldn’t sleep. Something in here was keeping her awake. She had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong, but she pushed it aside. 

The Avatar woke up the next morning and got ready to go out for breakfast with the Air Family. Just as she walked out of the door, Chief Beifong, Mako, and Bolin were outside waiting for her. 

Korra raised an eyebrow. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked. 

Mako and Bolin looked beside themselves; like something terrible had happened. Korra furrowed her eyebrows, turning to Beifong. 

“Korra…” her voice was a whisper. 

Korra’s eyes widened in realization. She dropped her house keys to the ground in shock. 

“What happened to her?” she asked, urgently. “Did something happen to Asami?”

“Korra, Asami…” Bolin trailed off, looking away from the girl. He placed his hands over his face and turned away from the group. 

Mako placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder as he broke down. 

“Asami’s plane crashed on her way to the Southern Water Tribe last night,” Beifong announced. “I’m...so sorry, Korra.”

“No,” Korra shook her head. “It can’t be…”

“Korra—“

“No!” Korra yelled, cutting Mako off. “No! How could this happen?! How did she crash?! She-she took one of her own planes! Future Industries has the best planes in the market! You-you’re lying!”

Korra was angry; enraged. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Korra, we wouldn’t lie about something like this…” Mako shook his head, tears running down his face. 

“No,” Korra sobbed as she shook her head, dropping to her knees. “No, no, no, no, no….”

She buried her face in her hands, and that’s when the sobs started. The sobs racked Korra’s body as she tried to process the awful news she had just gotten. 

“Korra…” Lin placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder. 

Korra let out a heart wrenching scream, full of anguish and pain. She never thought she would lose Asami this soon. She didn’t know what to do with herself. Asami was Korra’s entire world. She revolved around her. And now that Asami was gone? 

That was the end of Korra’s world.


End file.
